


Blush

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Blushing, Caleb doesn't know how to function, Fluff, Flustered, Molly's a tease, Mutual Pining, Now Edited, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Four times Molly made Caleb flustered and the one time Caleb made Molly flustered.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write a small thing and then 3,000 words later.
> 
> Now Edited

**I.**

They were taking a brief break from their traveling in the cart to stretch their legs. That and there was a tree out in the distance that Jester and Beau just had to climb. Caleb didn’t mind, he got out of the cart to walk for a bit, his nose was stuck in his book. Standing and reading was a bad habit and has lead to many accidents of books dropping and being damaged either by ripped pages or water damage, but a habit is a habit nonetheless. So he’s not surprised when he feels someone put their hands in his hair and inevitably drops his book. Molly stands in front of him, looking a bit taken back at the sudden movement from the man, but immediately goes back to touching Caleb’s hair. He closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh as he thinks of his new book on the ground collecting dirt, probably with a damaged spine, and he just hopes that there were no puddles near him while he was reading.

“Your hair,” Is all Molly says as he rubs strands between his fingers.

“Yes Molly,” Caleb opens his eyes with what he hopes is a neutral face, “what about my hair?” He asks, Molly pulls his hand back and wipes it on his pants, Caleb guesses it’s because it’s the least extravagant thing he’s wearing.

“How do you keep it like this all the time?” Molly doesn’t look him directly in the eyes when he speaks, keeping his eyes on the hair with a curious gaze.

Caleb merely furrows his brows at the sudden attention before bending down to pick up his poor book. The spine his fine, the pages are crinkled and dirty, but thankfully not water damaged, when he stands back up, Molly is closer and back to touching his hair, making comments Caleb doesn’t even bother acknowledging. Jester and Molly are blunt, very much in to touching and showing affection. Molly probably more so than the latter, so by now Caleb is used to the unnecessary touching.

Caleb interrupts Molly’s comments with his own, gently pushing away Molly’s hand from his head. “Well I’m sorry, but as you can tell I’m not a big fan of washing.” Caleb gives him a deadpan look, Molly puts his hand up immediately in defense.

“Hey now, I never said it was bad thing.” Molly chuckles a bit at Caleb’s confused stare. “It just baffles me is all.” Molly gives a shrug.

“What?” Is all Caleb can get out, confused by the tieflings words.

“I mean I take a lot of pride in my appearance and I look amazing, but all you do is wake up and read book and you look,” Molly lets a smirk pass over his lips and give Caleb a quick once over that makes Caleb’s heart jump at the sudden action. “Ruggedly handsome.” Molly lifts his hand to brush some hair away from Caleb’s face.

Caleb has no words as feels his pulse quicken at the feeling of Molly’s fingers brushing against his forehead to pull his hair away. Iit feels completely different and more intimate than any other touches Molly had been giving him before. He pulls his hand back, Caleb can feel a heat climbing up the back of his neck to reach his face, Molly’s smirk widens a bit before giving Caleb a wink before leaving and making his way to the famous tree the girls had been talking about.  

It takes everything Caleb has in him not to crumple to the ground in a flustered mess.

 

**II.**

“Look! Look!” Nott jumps excitedly as she approaches the boulder Caleb is currently sitting on. “I have a crown,” Nott bows her head so Caleb can better look at it.

“Oh I see,” Caleb smiles down at her giving her a crown a quick once over, “it looks very pretty, where did you get it?” Nott lifts her head again her jagged teeth on display.

“Molly.” Nott says simply before leaning into whisper. “Though I wish it had a bit more shine to it.” Caleb smiles fondly at his friend as he reaches to touch the pedals.

“Molly bought it for you?” Caleb asks as he retracted his hand from her crown.

“Actually made it.” Molly comes from the side and sits down next to the boulder Caleb was currently on. “Would you like one?”

“Oh, um,” Caleb was about to decline, but Nott answered before he could.

“Of course he would, it would take away from his dirty appearance.” Nott smiles at Molly before turning back to Caleb. “Jesters words, not mine, I think you look just fine.” She pats his knee twice before running off.

Caleb watches after her before turning his attention back to Molly, who’s already picking a few flower making sure to grab some with longer stems. They sit in silence as Molly works. It’s nice and not as uncomfortable as Caleb thought it would be, but then again he didn’t know where else to stare when Molly was making him a crown.

“So,” Caleb starts, his anxiety getting the better of him as the silence continued, “where did you learn to make these.” Caleb gestures to Molly’s lap where the flowers sit.

“When I was younger my sister liked making them and I’d always watch her so I guess I just sort of picked it up.” Molly shrugs one shoulder, a slight smile appears on his face. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, he did think of Yorda as a sister. 

“I thought you didn’t have any siblings?” Caleb raises a brow and Molly’s movements stutter for a moment before he continues on just as fluidly.

“You are a perceptive one, Widogast.” Molly lets out a light laugh as he continues on.

“Why do you do that?” Caleb asks leaning forward a bit, Molly looks up from his lap, his red eyes scrunched a bit at the corner.

“Sorry, I’m not quite sure what you mean?” Caleb repeats his question more clearly.

“I mean, why do you keep secrets about your life, even about things as insignificant as flower crowns and family members?” Molly merely smiles before going back to work.

“We all have secrets.” Molly says simply. “My past isn’t important, I’d rather be defined by my actions now, rather than my actions in the past.” Caleb nods his head in slight understanding, despite knowing Molly couldn’t see him, they sit in silence until Molly lifts his head again. “Finished.” He says with a smile before holding the crown up.

Caleb gets up from his boulder to sit down on the grass across from Molly, he goes to take it from Molly, but instead Molly swats his hand away to put it on himself. Caleb watches as Molly leans forwards a gently places the array of flowers on top of Caleb’s head, he can feel the tieflings fingers brush against his forehead like it had the days before. Caleb wills the blush down, Molly smirks as he slowly runs his fingers down the side of Caleb’s face and let’s them fall off, Caleb can’t to seem to find any words.

“Oof, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife!” Jester jokes as she plops herself down next to Molly, her arm filled with different flowers.

“I would hope so.” Molly jests back as he looks down at her flowers. “You want one too?” He smiles, as Jester nods.

“Excuse me.” Caleb mutters as he gets up quickly and leaves in the opposite direction as he feels his cheeks darken.

At the end of the day everyone in their group has their own crown, Nott thinks Caleb’s is the prettiest.  

 

**III.**

Dragons, Caleb was deciding, were the bane of his existence. They were too big, breathed too much fire and were much too hard to kill and defeat. He found his new friends thirst for coin to be what put them in life and death situations a lot of the time, and though he didn’t mind the outcome, it was the inbetween part that made him question whether it was worth losing his life or not. Now the dragon itself didn’t have any jewels or gold with it, no, it was more like a passing dragon. According to the townspeople it had been coming by and killing their livestock for at least a month now. They were offered gold if they killed the dragon and brought back proof. It was too much gold to refuse.

Caleb was in the middle of casting a spell, while everyone else distracted the dragon, he’d hoped the spell was strong enough to be the final shot to take the beast down. It looked like it was on its last legs anyway. Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into a crook between two rocks as a surge of heat passes by. He looks away from the fires that had almost claimed him to see the tiefling standing in front of him.

Molly holds onto Caleb’s shoulders tightly, Caleb’s own hands on Molly’s exposed chest where he can feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. The two are around the same height as they stare at each other, their pants for air mingling together, the adrenaline of almost dying catching up with them. Caleb looks between Molly’s red eyes looking for answers, answers for why Molly would risk saving Caleb’s life when it could’ve ended with them both dying. Molly finds his eyes lingering from Caleb’s eyes making their way down his face to his lips, Molly is suddenly aware of how dry his lip and mouth are, he quickly swipes his tongue across his lips, not moving his gaze away. Caleb notices that Molly’s eyes are no longer on his and how he begins to lean forward, Caleb feels his eyes begin to close as Molly comes near, but their cut off by the rumbling beneath their feet and the shouts of victory. They rush out of their little nook to see the dragon slide forward.

It turns out in the end Fjord was one to give the final blow.

Molly and Caleb look over at the dragon before turning their attention back on each other, as soon as they make eye contact, Caleb feels heat fill his face and he turns away immediately.

“I’m going to go look for loot or something.” He somewhat mumbles as he walks away.

Fjord calls Molly over to help take of a bit of the dragon before Molly can even think of going after the wizard.

 

**IV.**

It had been a long day. When they had brought back evidence, the team was rewarded with a large sum of gold. It was unanimously decided to use their hard earned coin on a night of revelry and general goofing around. As the night gets later and later they head upstairs to decompress, Molly stays downstairs drinking and showing off card tricks. Everyone upstairs started to unwind and prepare for sleep, each of them a bit drowsy from the alcohol and from their day. Despite their recent income of money, they still shared a room, finding it’s easier to protect and keep an eye on each other, as they were calling places in the room to sleep, they had noticed that Molly still hadn’t come stairs.

“Molly is till downstairs? It’s been like an hour.” Beau says, everyone looks around suddenly aware of his lack of boisterous presence, Beau sighs. “Some group we are.” She rolls her eye’s before turning her attention to Caleb. “Caleb.”

He lifts his head. “Yeah?”

“Go get Molly would ya?”She asks as she begins to make a spot for herself on the floor. “And tell him he gets floor.” Beau doesn’t give him much of a choice as she goes to lay down, he merely leaves to go downstairs.

When Caleb gets downstairs he see’s Molly in the same spot at the bar talking and laughing like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Caleb feels a bit awkward as he approaches the lively bar to collect Molly. He looks like he’s had a few too many, his movements are less fluent than usual, and his eyes were hooded and glazed over. Other than that he looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Molly,” Caleb says and the tiefling immediately turns to face him with a wide grin.

“Caleb!” Molly yells excitedly back as he stands and puts his arm around the wizards shoulder, bringing him close. “Are you here to have your fortune told?” Molly asks happily.

“Uh, I,” Caleb begins to stutter; drunk Molly had no respect for personal space.

“Of course you are.” Molly brings the arm thats not around Caleb to meet the other as he holds up the cards in front of the two of them. “Choose one.” He says directly into the wizards ear, Caleb shivers at the feeling, but reaches forward taking a card and hands it to Molly not even looking at it. “Oh, lucky Caleb.” Molly looks at him with an amused grin. “You got the Ace of Cups, you’re about to get into a relationship.” Caleb can’t help but blush as Molly wiggles his eyebrows at him.

“Time for bed Molly.” Caleb says simply as he begins to lead the tiefling upstairs.

“That’s very forward of you Caleb.” Molly teases as they make their way up the stairs. “Trying to make your card come true?” Molly lazilt smirks at him as he lets himself lean on Caleb.

“You need sleep,” Caleb avoids looking at Molly, “you’re going to have a massive hangover when you wake up in the morning.” They get to the top of the stairs and walk towards the end of the hall.

“You know you’re very sexy.” Molly says matter of factly, Caleb makes a choked sound as heat suddenly attacks his face.

“Molly!” Caleb exclaims a bit indignantly as he lets go of the tiefling, Molly begins to laugh loudly.

“Sorry,” Molly says through bursts of laughter, “it’s just when you blush-” He doesn’t finish his sentence as he tries to calm down.

“Yes, very funny.” Caleb crosses his arms and looks off to the side as they continue down the hall.

“I’m not making fun of you.” Molly says simply as he stops them both before they get to their door. “I actually find you the most alluring when you blush.” Caleb feels his heart pounding in his ears as Molly looks at him with affectionate gaze.

Caleb can barely get any words out and begins to stutter. “Y-You’re not making any sense.” Molly moves towards Caleb until he’s against a wall.

“You’re beautiful.” Molly puts his hands up next to Caleb’s head. “Stunning.” He begins to lean in until their less than inch away from each other. “Amazing.” Molly rests his forehead against Caleb’s and whispers. “Dragon be damned, I should’ve kissed you.”

All the while Caleb’s heart is pounding and his blush has been spreading and growing more dark, Molly’s drunken gaze boring into Caleb’s eyes, he doesn’t move too afraid to do anything.

“You’re drunk,” Caleb barely gets his words out. “You won’t remember this in the morning.” That’s what makes Molly stop from moving any further.

“You’re right.” Molly closes his eyes and brings his hands down from the wall to puts his hands in Calebs. “Smart man.” Molly opens his eyes and lets out a small chuckle. “If I kiss you, I want to remember it, for now this will do.” Molly brings Caleb’s hand up and kisses his palm. “Good night Caleb.” Molly says simply before heading into the room.

Caleb stays against the wall until his heart stops pounding.

 

**V.**

Molly had wished he had forgotten that night, but as soon as his haziness of his hangover passed, he remembered almost everything, there were bits and pieces missing, but every time he closed his eyes he could see Caleb’s face bright red and the feeling of his lips on his hands. When Caleb asked him if he remembered anything, he thought it better to pretend to not remember anything. A week had gone by easy enough, they were in a different town now and hopefully Caleb had forgotten Molly’s drunken words and actions.

Molly now stood in an open market looking at different scarves and shirts that he found to be as flamboyant as he was, slowly he found himself drifting to perfumes and incense, smelling each one deciding whether it was worth the money or not. He looked at good quality incense, words played back in his head about how it could be used to bring back Caleb’s familiar. Molly thought it might be a nice sentiment so he went ahead and bought some.

They were all coming back from the market heading into their current inn, Molly stopped Caleb at the door, everyone else headed to a table.

“Here.” Molly said simply as he forces the bag of incense into Caleb’s hand, just to be sure he wouldn’t try to give it back.

“What’s this?” Caleb asks with scrunched brows as he opens the bag.

“Incense.” Molly looks around the outside of the inn, trying to avoid eye contact, which was hard due to them being the same height. “I know you’re eager to get Frumpkin back.”

“Thank you.” Molly looks at Caleb and almost immediately regrets it, Caleb’s eyes are wide and almost sparkle as he looks at Molly, he feels warmth crawl up his face.

“No problem Caleb.” Molly goes back to looking at everything, but Caleb.

Molly wills his blush away as he stares up at the sky, he waits for Caleb to go inside so he can get rid of his blush properly.

Instead he feels Caleb put a hand on his shoulder and kiss his cheek, Molly can feel his cheeks darken considerably as he snaps his head to look at Caleb with wide eyes.

“Thank you again.” Caleb smiles as he goes to walk inside, but turns around before opening the door. “I understand why you like it when I blush, it’s entertaining.” And with that Caleb disappeared into the inn.

Molly has to calm down for at least ten minutes before he enters to join his friends, he takes note of the empty space next to Caleb, so he takes the hint, sitting down next to him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My multishipping heart couldn't resist  
> They'd be really cute together though  
> Hope you enjoyed your reading time!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
